


Slurred Vows

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, drunk vegas wedding, steamy sex follows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has an awesome idea while drunk in Vegas with her best friend, Asami. It was the best idea ever had in the history of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slurred Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I take credit for the idea and the a fair amount of the opening, anything after the line break is all Kitty's fault. Enjoy your steamy, sexy smut.

“Asaaaaaaaaami,” Korra said. “You’re my best friend, right?”

Asami rolled her eyes but used her whole head to convey the meaning. “Yeeeeees you dork.”

“Best friends for life?”

“Of course.”

“For real?” Korra croaked once more, eyes staring deeply into Asami. Or, at least, trying to.

“Yes, Korra,” Asami trying not slurring her own words, “For realsies.”

Korra had that glint in her eye that said she was up for something mischievous. “You know we should totally make the best friends for life thing official.”

Asami nodded slowly, drunkenly. “How?”

“We totally need to get married. Like platonically married. Cause I love you. And that way we can totally be best friends forever for life always.”

“Ok, let’s do it,” Asami agreed, her entire person agreeing but knowing that some part of her was going to regret this sober.

The pair were in Las Vegas, home of drunken bad decisions and last second weddings. For some ungodly reason Bolin had decided that he wanted to have his bachelor party in Vegas, except everyone was invited, so was it really a bachelor party? Or was this just a regular party?

Currently, Asami and Korra were super drunk at the bar in their hotel/casino, everyone else turned in hours ago..

“Wait…” Asami said a sudden clarity hitting her, poking Korra in the face as she lay with her head on the bar looking at her. “Why should we get married?”

“Taxes!” Korra said instantly. “I think there’s some kinda tax thing that says so. And besides we can now! We can get married everywhere!”

“Yeah but, Korra..” Asami started, turning her head away and rubbing at her temples, “Why exactly do you wanna marry me?” She turned her attention back to Korra.

“Cause you’re my bessfriend,” Korra slurred. “And I lurves you.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to just marry your bestfriend, Kor.”

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK’S THE POINT OF MARRIAGE?!” Korra yelled a bit too loudly at the bar.

“Uh… Aren’t you supposed to marry someone you’re, like, really in love with? You know, someone you wanna spend your life with?” Asami shifted in her seat and turned around to face Korra more properly.

“I think this requires making a list,” Korra said as she stole a pen from the bartender’s cup and started writing on the napkin. “What’s it you said you needed to do to marry someone? Spend,” she said each word slowly as she wrote it in a horrible drunken scrawl, “life… with… Ok, what else?”

“Uh, love them?”

“Love… them…” Korra said as she wrote, almost tearing the napkin.

“No but I mean like, totally really utterly adore them,” Asami quipped, leaning over, “Like, you wanna kiss them all day every day kind of love. Like the sun shines out their ass kinda love.”

Korra’s tongue was stuck between her teeth as she drew a crude figure with the sun shining out of its butt.

“Korra. Seriously.”

“Asami. Seriously. We’re making a list! See!” she waved the napkin in Asami’s face.

“Yeah, yeah but you know we can totally cross off what, one thing on the list and then this whole taxes plan of yours doesn’t really work.”

“Which one are we crossing out?” Korra asked, giving Asami her poor, sad, confused look.

“Uh, is there a best friend one?”

“Yeah, but you have to marry your best friend,” she drunkenly argued. “Like if you married someone you weren’t bestest friends with you’d kinda hate them a little bit. It’s like… a cornerstone of a good marriage.”

“Ok,” Asami sighed. “How about this: what about the sex? What kind of marriage is a sexless marriage?”

“A lame one,” Korra admitted. “Wait. Are you saying as a girl who likes girls, you wouldn’t want to have sex with this?” And that’s when Korra did one of her poses, showing off her impressive biceps and waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her best friend.

“Oh, I am not drunk enough to answer that.”

“Bartender!”

“Korra, we can’t get married, we need to get into bed.”

“Oh? Together?”

“Korraaa,” Asami groaned, “we shouldn’t.”

“I’m still not hearing a good enough reason,” Korra said as she raised her list to Asami’s face. “You meet every single one of the requirements. Name one other person that can do that. And if you’re not drunk enough to answer me, then we need some more tequila!”

“I got a reason!” Asami quickly quipped, straightening up in her seat.

“No you don’t!”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You better,” Asami said almost victoriously, leaning over, closer to Korra, “We don’t have the rings. So clearly we have to just date for a little while first.”

Korra smacked her head in frustration. “You’re absolutely right! Bartender! We need two shots of tequila and to close out my tab if you’d be so kind. Thank you sir.”

“What’re you doing?” Asami asked as the liquor was placed in front of her.

“What d’you think I’m doing, I’m gonna get us rings!” Korra shouted, too loudly once again, her lips spread in a wide grin, downing the liquor and handing the bartender her credit card.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“Korra, no.”

“Asami, yes.”

“Korra…”

“Korra yes! Drink up!”

Asami rolled her eyes and drank her shot. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me.”

“I could always do more to you.” More waggily eyebrows.

Korra grabbed Asami’s hand, and with more coordination than was reasonable for someone who had that much to drink, pulled the taller girl towards the front of the hotel.

The girls climbed into a taxi.

“Mister Taxi Driver Sir,” Korra said, somehow possessing the ability to speaking full sentences still. She must have hit that drunk stage where she comes back around from slurring to fully understandable, albeit with a ridiculous vocabulary. “We need to get to your finest 24 hour pawn shop please.”

“Right away mis-”

“No, no, Korra, c’mon, let’s just get out of the cab and go to sleep.” Asami tried, tugging on Korra’s arm.

“Pawn shop!” Korra shouted, “I’m sorry mister taxi driver sir, please take us to your finest pawn shop, will you?”

“Are you sure miss?” The man spokes quietly, eyeing them both in the rearview mirror.

“No.” Asami quipped.

“Yes.” Korra mumbled at the same time. She glanced at Asami, grinned and pushed her hands towards Asami’s head, placed one over her mouth and turned to the driver, “Pawn shop, go go go!”

“Korra…” came Asami’s muffled cries.

“Asami, please, this is the best idea I’ve ever had. Ever.”

She rolled her eyes again, suddenly feeling those shots in her head. In the grand scheme of things this was actually one of Korra’s better ideas and what was the worst that could happen? She gets married to her best friend. They’d probably wind up getting it annulled later anyways.

“Besides, can you imagine the look on Bo’s face when he finds out that we beat him to the punch? That we got married before him?” Korra said with a borderline evil glint in her eyes.

Asami rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep herself from laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Well that was a lot less painless than Asami was expecting. Even if her ring was absolutely huge and Korra’s was comparatively smaller at merely massive. There wasn’t much choice at the pawn shop at 2am.

Both of them had sobered up somewhat in the three hours it took them to buy rings and actually complete the wedding ceremony that was presided over by an Elvis impersonator and witnessed by the cab driver that Korra tipped $200 to do it (but neither of them would admit to being soberish now).

The elevator ride up was full of the two of them giggling uncontrollably.

“Wait a second,” Korra said as they reached their floor. “I have to carry the bride across the threshold!”

Before Asami could say word one, Korra literally swept her off her feet.

After some fiddling with the door, Korra moved through the doorway with Asami in her arms, only to hear a loud thunk interrupt the pale woman’s laughter.

“OW!”

Korra hurriedly deposited Asami on the bed. “Oh my god I hit your head, I’m the worst wife ever, oh my god I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

Asami was rubbing the impact site. Korra moved her hands out of the way to look at the wound. Then she leaned down and kissed it, her hands on Asami’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Korra whispered again as she kissed Asami’s head once more. “You ok?”

Asami looked at Korra who was now very, very close to her. Green eyes looking into blue ones and seeing nothing else. She nodded. “I’m fine,” she whispered, feeling like speaking any louder would shatter whatever this moment was. “I mean it still hurts a little.”

“Where?”

Asami’s mouth twitched as she suppressed her smile. “Here.” She put her finger on her lips and looked at Korra.

Korra’s eyes widened for a moment as she took in the realization dawning on her.

“Oh.” Her own lips curled in a smile and she leaned in, pressing them lightly against Asami’s.

This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. They were best friends, all those stupid truth or dare’s, seven minutes in heaven and whatnot’s always somehow lead them to kissing. A few times it got a bit heated, a make-out session or two with Korra was great but this - this was something else. Korra’s lips were soft. Softer than Asami remembered. So much softer than she’d been used to. She’d even forgotten the sweetness of Korra’s lips and the choppy, broken pieces of skin. Korra always bit her lips when she was nervous. Or bored. Which, to be honest,  was often.

“Hehehehe,” Korra laughed as they parted just ever so slightly to catch their breath.

“What?” Asami whispered. Did she do something wrong?

“I just kissed my wife. And it was the best kiss ever.”

Asami felt tears brimming in her eyes.

“Sami?” Korra murmured, cupping her cheeks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I mean I…”

“Hmm?”

“I just married my best friend and I… Couldn’t be happier.”

“May I?” Korra whispered over that nervous lump in her throat.

“May you what?”

“May I keep kissing you?”

Asami groaned before she slid her hands to Korra’s waist and tugged on her shirt, pulling her close. “You don’t have to ask. Just… Kiss me.”

Korra kept her gaze on Asami, analyzing, inspecting her deep emerald eyes for any trace of doubt or fear or anything that should stop her.

“Korra…” Asami blinked, bringing Korra back from her revere. Her tongue darted out for a second, tracing over her lips before she all but moaned out the word, “Please....”

She flashed that adorable, heart melting little half smile. “Please what? Please kiss you again and again? Please pin you against the wall and make you scream my name? What do you want with me?”

“Everything…” Asami purred. She put both her hands on Korra’s cheeks and pulled her in.

Korra melted in the kiss, leaning down and urging Asami to slip out of her jacket, trailing her hands down and pushing the collar open. She urged her to move further up on the bed and tugged on her own jacket, almost ripping the zipper off in the process and let it slide down her arms, throwing it away in a nearby chair. She turned away from the bed, headed for the door, feeling Asami’s confused stare, “Just locking up,” She murmured as her hand squeezed around the handle and she turned the key.

Asami was about to move further up on the bed but first reached down, slipped out of her shoes and hurriedly worked on taking off her clothes which had started to feel constricting. Suffocating even. By the time Korra returned to the bed, Asami was already only in her bra and working on getting her jeans off when Korra reached out, toeing out of her shoes and throwing her checkered shirt away as she leaned down and crawled over on all fours.

“That was extremely sexy, oh wife of mine.” Asami cooed, fumbling with the zipper of her jeans. She stopped when she felt a warm hand encircle her own and Korra spoke softly, leaning close and peppering kisses over Asami’s nose as she spoke.

“I’ll.. Take care… Of that…”

Asami could swear she felt a spike slide down her spine as a throbbing need made itself known in her lower abdomen at the words.

Korra pulled down the zipper and tucked her forefinger and middle finger of each hand inside the jeans and began sliding them down Asami’s warm, milky thighs. She felt the vibrations coming from Asami’s body each time her finger brushed over the skin. As she pulled the jeans down she threw them away and glanced up, meeting Asami’s hungry gaze with a matching one. She began her ascent back up only this time, each time she moved a bit closer, she’d lay a gentle kiss on both Asami’s legs and nip ever so slightly at her skin. Each time eliciting either a shudder, a moan or a combination of both.

Asami’s heart was pounding like never before. Just hours ago she was sitting at a bar, drinking herself into a stupor with her best friend, bitching about staying forever alone, and now said best friend was biting her inner thigh with her fingers drawing little patterns along her abdomen and all she wanted was more. More feeling, more teeth, more tongue - more everything. She bucked her hips as Korra moved to her hip and met her gaze, that gorgeously addictive smirk of hers playing across her lips.

“Eager, are we?” Korra murmured and pressed her lips against the skin just underneath Asami’s breast, fingers brushing against her sides before carefully sliding over the fabric of Asami’s bra and she squeezed, lightly, looking up, almost as if she was asking for approval.

“Korra, if you don’t put more feeling into that, we’re getting a divorce right this instant,”

Asami growled as she reached down, fingers burrowing in Korra’s hair, she pulled, gripped tightly forcing Korra to move up. Their lips met in a crashing kiss and she felt the intensity of Korra’s touch change, the fingers that were hesitant just seconds ago now squeezed hard, making her moan into Korra’s mouth in pleasure. Korra broke the kiss pulling Asami’s lower lip between her teeth, and squeezed once more, pressing her palms into Asami’s breasts.

“This... “ She began but was cut off as Asami’s pulled her in for another searing kiss, her tongue eagerly seeking out Korra’s. She pushed herself into Asami, hips against hips and almost screamed out as Asami ran her hand just below her shoulders, nails digging in her skin, leaving thin, red marks. “This needs… to go off,” She finally managed, tugging at Asami’s bra before she slipped one hand underneath the woman, fumbled with the clasp and let out a shaky breath as she finally managed to unhook it and immediately felt the garment loosen. She pulled her hand back to Asami’s front and slipped both of them under the bra and squeezed hard, kneading her palms into Asami’s heaving, needy breasts. She squeezed, pulled, pinched and even scratched, enjoying the sounds Asami was making - all the moans and groans we heaven for her ears and the way Asami had trouble breathing seemed to spur her on even further.

“F-fuck, Korra…” Asami murmured through a groan, running her hands down Korra’s arms, squeezing her muscles.

Korra shifted and trailed a few kisses to her ear, darting her tongue over the sensitive lobe before she latched her lips against Asami’s neck and pulled, sucking on the sensitive, soft skin and lashing her tongue over it. She moved lower, nipping the sensitive skin, and slipped her hands down to the mattress, almost letting out a giggle at the whimper escaping Asami’s lips. She pushed herself up, sitting up on Asami’s legs, and stared, azure meeting jade.

“Come here,” Korra purred, hands set on Asami’s abdomen.

Asami’s pleading gaze was a lot to take in. The way her chest rose and fell with each long, heavy breath she’d take, her quivering, parted lips and teasing tongue, brushing over her lower lips, inviting, oh so inviting. And her eyes, gorgeous, green, piercing and so glassy, filled with need and want and so, so much more.

Asami pushed herself up, albeit reluctantly, and reached out, meeting Korra’s hands and letting her pull the rest of the way. She let her slide the straps down and pull the bra all the way off, and pressed herself into Korra’s frame.

Asami trailed a finger down Korra’s forearm and burrowed her nose in the crook of Korra’s neck, inhaling her scent. She pressed her lips against her neck and kissed her, once, twice before her teeth grazed Korra’s skin and she bit her, hard, a giggle escaping her as Korra’s winced at the sharp pang of pain. She snaked her hands down to Korra’s sides and further around, reaching for the clasp of her bra. It took a second, maybe two, to unhook it and her hands were already trailing up to Korra’s shoulders as she pulled the straps down her arms and let the garment fall down between them.

“Sami.” Korra murmured.

“Hmm?” Asami purred, lips still pressed against Korra’s skin, peppering light kisses along her jaw.

“Lay down.”

Asami stopped her movement and leaned back, meeting Korra’s gaze. The smirk on Korra’s lips was as tempting as ever and she leaned back even more, resting on her elbows.

“And why is that?” Asami murmured, biting the inside of her lower lip.

“Well,” Korra started, fingers trailing up to Asami’s breasts. She caught both perky nipples between her fingers and squeezed, another moan escaping the woman beneath her, “If I’m gonna make you scream my name, clothes are gonna be a nuisance.”

“Mmmm…” Asami only managed and fell back down on the mattress, trying to hold Korra’s gaze but as Korra pressed and rolled her palms against Asami’s breasts, she couldn’t help neither the loud, needy groan that escaped her or throwing her head back and arching into Korra’s touch. “M-more…”

Korra’s smirk only grew at the word and she moved back down, slowly, lips brushing over the spot where Asami’s neck and shoulder meet. She darted her tongue over the spot before sliding lower and nipping her way to Asami’s breast. She squeezed once more with her right hand before let it trail down to Asami’s side and replaced it with her lips as she pulled a taut nipple between them and suckled, gently. She squeezed with her other hand and flicked her finger over the other nipple, flicking her tongue over the one in her mouth. She let go with an audible pop and smirked, looking up and enjoying her handiwork. Every few centimeters there was a red blotch, one that would most certainly turn a purple shade by tomorrow. Korra shifted, pressing a thigh between Asami’s legs and shiver as she felt heat and… wetness (?) press against her skin and met the bucking of Asami’s hip with her own. She moved to her left breast and flicked her tongue over her nipple before she pulled the mound in her mouth and suckled, greedily, wanting - needing - to hear more of the sounds Asami was making.

Asami wasn’t sure she could take any more of it, if she could take more of the teasing, the playing Korra was doing before she’d burst and just slip a hand between her legs and help herself. Her breathing was rapidly becoming ragged, she could barely contain her moans and grunts and she was sure she’d reach her breaking point if she rubbed herself against Korra’s leg a few more times. At one point she’d moved one of her hands above her head and gripped the headrest way too tight and her other hand was pulling and tugging at Korra’s hair. Occasionally she’d brush her nails over Korra’s scalp, proudly enjoying the moan that escaped her each time Asami did so.

“Korra…” She murmured, her hand sliding to Korra’s chin, pushing up so their eyes would meet. As jade met azure, Asami barely managed a whisper, “Please, just keep going...”

Korra smiled and let her free hand trail lover, teasing the fabric of Asami’s lace panties, tracing little round lines along the edge. She dipped her head low, catching Asami’s breast and brushing her teeth against the nipple as her hand trailed even further, just barely over touching the writhing woman under her. She looked up, her lips pulling at the nipple and moved her hand to Asami’s thigh, sliding one finger lightly over the right one, down and back up then tracing it just over the place where Asami wanted her to touch her the most, and repeating the same on her left thigh. She could feel the rising and falling of Asami’s chest and the way long, slender fingers gripped to Korra’s shoulders as she passed the curve of Asami’s hip. She pulled her hand back up, flicked her tongue over a taut nipple one more time and took a shuddering breath, letting her hand slip underneath the lacey fabric. The second she passed a light patch of hair she could feel the warmth of wetness engulf her fingers and her heart all but skipped those precious beats she could barely contain under control. She felt a shiver run down her spine and she dipped lower and gently squeezed, almost losing her balance as Asami suddenly jerked her hips and bucked into her hand.

“Mmm, more..”

She felt the nub of Asami’s clit begging for attention so she moved a finger over it, ever so lightly and circled it with a feathery touch before she trailed her hand back up and smirked, catching Asami’s gaze as she pulled her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers.

Asami’s groan was to die for.

“Oh for fucks sakes Korra!” Asami somehow managed to pull her leg from underneath Korra’s and slip it over hers, flipping them over and pinning the teasing devil beneath her.

“You don’t get to drag me to a wedding chapel, marry me, kiss me like you do and then tease for,” She glanced over to the dresser, scanning the digital clock sat on it, “For thirty fucking minutes and not fuck me senseless!” Asami all but yelled at her, hands tugging at Korra’s and pulling them up above her head.

“Asami, what are yo-”

“Be quiet.” She ordered and leaned in, pressing a bruising kiss to Korra’s lips and pulling her lip between her teeth as she kept one hand on both of Korra’s, holding her tightly with her body pressed against Korra’s and let her other hand roam swiftly down Korra’s body. She pinched a nipple, hard and rough, and pulled the other one between her teeth before her mouth slipped over it and she suckled on Korra’s breast, squeezing the other one. She looked up, flicking her tongue over a nipple, “That’s for teasing me so long.”

Korra couldn’t help but chuckle but mere seconds later she was trying to escape Asami’s death grip and just run her hands through the woman’s gorgeous, raven hair and kiss her hard and ask her, her Asami, to fuck her senseless. And all she wanted was to press her fingers inside her and make her come hard and writhing and screaming.

Asami’s hand moved further down as she bit just under Korra’s breast and pulled the skin, sucking. She’d mark her and refresh the mark every day, if necessary, because this damned tease was hers and hers only. Finally. She didn’t bother teasing, Korra was as aroused as her, if not more, so, after she’d pushed her own panties down to her knees and squirmed out of them, flinging them away, she snaked her hand inside Korra’s panties and gasped at all the wetness that immediately pooled around her hand. She pushed a finger to Korra’s entrance, just barely grazing it and let her thumb press against the throbbing nub of Korra’s clit, pushing the hood up and circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. She looked up, meeting Korra’s pleading stare, words coming out heavy and oozing with sex.

“I want this. You want this. So fuck me already. Or I'll fuck you senseless."

Korra considered for  a quarter of a second before she squirmed underneath Asami’s hold, licked her lips and mumbled a silent, “Free me, please,” and let her hands fall down to Asami’s sides as the woman’s grip loosened. She squeezed harshly, running her blunt nails up her sides and sliding down, meeting Asami with her lips. She moaned in the kiss, tongues dancing one with the other, hands sliding further down to Asami’s behind. She gripped to it hard, squeezing roughly and pushing her up.

“Up.”

Asami squirmed upwards, stradling Korra’s waist, hands on her shoulders.

“More.”

Asami eyed her with confusion for a moment before a loud gasp escaped her lips and she let Korra push her further up. She slipped her hands up to the headrest, gripped to it and looked down between her legs, a groan escaping merely at the sight.

“I’ve always wondered what you taste like,” Korra purred, inhaling the musky scent as she slipped her arms around Asami’s thighs and gripped, tightening her hold.

“Have you now…” Asami barely managed as the little puffs of air Korra’s was blowing into her wetness only made her grip to the headrest harder.

“Mhm, for so long.” Korra answered with a grin and her gaze fell on the sight in front of her. She tilted her head up, flicking her tongue over Asami’s clit, simultaneously pushing her down with the grip on her thighs.

“F-Fuck, Korra…”

Asami needn’t have said more.

Korra latched onto Asami’s clit, pulling the nub between her lips and suckling gently before releasing it and flicking it with her tongue. She could feel Asami’s wetness sliding down her chin so she pushed her up a bit, tracing her tongue down the full length of Asami’s sex before dipping inside and lapping up all the juices the woman above her was dripping with. She pressed her nose up against Asami’s clit, enjoying the moans she was eliciting and pushed her tongue as far as the wetness would allow, relishing in the taste. She could definitely live on this, and this only.

If not for Korra’s strong arms wrapped around her thighs, Asami was certain her legs would give out and she’d most certainly fall down. Korra’s tongue was… magic. She seemed to pick up a perfect pace within seconds and each touch was better than the previous one, each stroke of her tongue spurred the fire in her to grow more and every flick over her clit made her buck her hips in desperate need for more friction. She couldn’t contain the moans, and her movements became faster, harder, her breathing rapid and her voice hoarse, strained. She pulled one hand away from the headrest and let it fall to what little of Korra’s hair she could grasp and she tugged, as hard as she could, feeling the strokes of Korra’s tongue immediately change and the intensity of them grow. Her hand trailed back up over her body and she squeezed her right breast, an almost pained, loud scream escaping her lips.

“Fuck, Korra, just a litt-”

Korra made it her mission to coax as much wetness as she could and to taste as much of Asami as it was possible, but the way Asami shuddered and bucked into her tongue, and screamed made it damn near impossible, with her so close to an orgasm. So Korra pressed her tongue over Asami’s clit once more, flicking it relentlessly from left to right then switching to little circles and, when she felt Asami go completely still, just seconds before she started moving her hips vigorously, Korra stilled her tongue on Asami’s clit and let her ride out the orgasm, relishing in the wetness spilling down her chin, the screams of pleasure coming from above and the way her name sounded like a prayer, chanted over and over in that gorgeous, breaking voice.

A minute, two at most, later, Asami was staring down between her aching legs with the widest of grins she’d ever had.

“Well…”

“Well?” Came a reply from between her legs, sending another set of vibrations over her wetness and making her buck her hips ever so slightly yet again.

“Well I need to come down there and ugh, Korra,” She groaned, pushing herself away and settling at Korra’s side, “I need a minute.”

“Do you now?” Korra purred smugly, extending her arm and letting Asami lay against it, smiling as the woman leaned on her shoulder and pressed a light kiss to her neck.

“Mmm, maybe two,” Asami purred, sliding a hand to Korra’s waist.

Korra looked over at Asami. At her best friend. At her wife. “I fucking love you. Totally, insanely. Completely.”

“Shh,” Asami said as she kissed Korra. “I know, but no more talking. We have lots of sex to catch up on.”


End file.
